


home is where the heart is

by kkuma



Series: miracles in my hands [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: Wakatoshi is ready to take a new step in his relationship with Satori, one he hopes that Satori wants to take too.





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Short(ish) UshiTen fluff because I haven't written about them or updated this series in awhile and I miss them, this is my comfort ship after all. Thank you so much for clicking on this in the first place and I hope you enjoy it ♡♡♡♡

Wakatoshi has planned down to the finest detail.

 

He’s made sure it's been a good week for Satori, made sure he wouldn’t be called it this evening, made them both a hearty dinner and even prepared homemade chocolate ice cream: Satori’s favourite. With everything going according to his schedule; with his boyfriend happily tucking into his dessert all that’s left is for Wakatoshi to finally ask him.

 

“That was great, Toshi! You gotta make me more sometime soon!”

 

Satori beams at him from across the table, a brilliant showcase of teeth. Wakatoshi sighs in amusement, the man has such an warming effect on him, it’s otherworldly. Which is exactly why he feels that his preposition is a step in the right direction for them, a new step, a possibly scary step, one that promises new proximities for the pair of them. So with a firm nod, Wakatoshi regards him with the fierce determination he’s known for.

 

“Satori,” He begins, a little more breathy than he had hoped for, “We’ve have known each other for quite sometime now, and I believe that we have developed quite a relationship.”

 

“We..have..” Satori’s reply is slow and a little unsure, he seems hesitant but willing to hear Wakatoshi out.

 

“I am happy with you Satori, happier than I thought possible. You’ve become such an intrinsic, warm and radiant part of my life that I can't imagine it without you.”

 

Satori’s hesitancy breaks away, his face softens and a bashful smile and pink flush spreads across his face.

 

“Geez, you’re making me blush like a schoolgirl, Toshi. I’m almost 30.” He says with a chuckle, his voice heavy with affection. “I feel the same way about you, ya goof.”

 

“I’m glad.” Wakatoshi says, taking his hands. “As we are on the same page, I believe that now would be a suitable time for us to take our relationship a step further. And what I mean by that, Satori, is that I would like you to move in with me.”

 

Satori’s eyes widen and he blinks a couple of times, obviously surprised by the proposal. Now Ushijima Wakatoshi is not a worrisome man, nor is he one prone to fear but Satori’s lack of a response sends panic rushing through his blood like a poison.

 

“If that’s to your liking of course, I apologise if this is too sudden or if I’m going to fast, I simply thought that—”

 

“YES.”

 

Satori’s answer is so quick, so abrupt that Wakatoshi wonders if he even spoke at all. But then in typical Satori fashion, his response becomes rambunctious and loud almost musical.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!” Satori says as he stands up and all but leaps over the table and onto Wakatoshi’s lap for a firm kiss. He wraps his legs around the back of Wakatoshi’s chair as he threads his fingers in the man’s hair. The kiss gets a little heated as Satori slips his tongue in his boyfriend’s mouth and lets it wander. In return, Wakatoshi places his hands on Satori; one on the back of his neck and the other on his upper back.

 

They break apart slowly as the momentum of their kiss wanes from rushed and excited to content and heartfelt.

 

"Next time come right out with it, Toshi! I thought you were gonna break up with me or something." Satori says before sighing contently.

 

His fingers absentmindedly stroke the back of Wakatoshi's neck; along his hairline. His auburn eyes are incredibly tender and for a moment he looks like a young boy. Carefree and light; brilliant and energetic.

 

Wakatoshi takes a moment to simply look at him, then strokes his lower back as he presses a light kiss to his cheek.

 

"I wouldn't dream of it, Satori. I am incredibly fond of you." He says quietly, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend's. Satori takes a quiet inhale of breath, closing his eyes as his cheeks darken in hue.

 

"One of these days you're going to make my heart stop, miracle boy."

 

"I'd to everything in my power as a physician to get it beating again."

 

Satori chuckles before he kisses Wakatoshi softly, a touch of lips so quick, so shy it's almost as if it didn't happen.

 

"Are you sure though? Do you really want me to move in?"

 

With his hesitancy back, Satori looks like a flower in reverse bloom. He loosens his grip on Wakatoshi and moves his face slightly away. He doesn't close off completely but his eyes seem almost placating, like he's giving Wakatoshi a way out; like he expects him to have afterthoughts. However, it's that very reason that Wakatoshi is sure he wants to move in with him, his quiet kindness, his never ending desire to make sure Wakatoshi is happy with him.

 

"Satori, look at me."

 

At his request Satori's eyes flicker back to Wakatoshi's and they hold each other's gaze for a moment before the olive eyed man speaks.

 

"I want nothing more than to be with you. I believe I have always known that, from the day we met, over a year ago."

 

His words hold strength within them, and as he says them he turns Satori's face towards him with a careful hand. The effect they have on Satori is instant, his skin blossoms an even darker shade of red, one that rivals his eyes. He lets out giddy, nervous laughter and looks away again. They don't happen often, but there are moments like this when Satori gets so flustered all his witty remarks and silly trills leave him and he's left as nothing more than a reddened beanpole.

 

"Wakatoshi, ya need to stop! I get it already!" He tries to entangle himself from his boyfriend's lap and get up but Wakatoshi won't have it. He wraps an arm around Satori, trapping him in a bear hug.

 

"I don't think you do.” He says with a chuckle of his own.

 

“I get it, I get it! You love me!” Satori replies exasperatedly as struggles to get out of Wakatoshi’s grip. But he freezes at his words and looks at Wakatoshi with wide eyes.

 

“I-I mean you l-like me a lot. Shit sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

 

“No, that’s correct. I do love you, Satori.”

 

Wakatoshi’s words surprise him as much as they do Satori, maybe it’s too soon, maybe it’s too sudden especially after _just_ asking him to move in with him but the words feel right and more than that they feel true.

 

Because _they are._

 

“I love you, Satori.”

 

Satori looks dumbfounded, he stops struggling and just stares at his boyfriend.

 

“You love me?”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“You love _me_?”

 

“Yes, Satori.”

 

As if he had never tried to get away, Satori grips Wakatoshi tighter than before and presses a kiss to his lips with so much force that the poor chair they’re on gives up the ghost and they fall to the floor, Wakatoshi takes most of the impact but can’t register the pain as Satori lays kiss after kiss on any and all patches of skin he can his lips on.

 

“I didn’t want to say it because I didn’t know if I was going too fast or not! I mean I’ve wanted to say it for awhile now but then I thought maybe that’s too clingy or too much, I don’t know but—”

 

Satori rambles on as he squishes Wakatoshi’s amused face in his hands, his words somewhere between what sounds like hi-speed rapping and incoherent incantations. He keeps going talking too fast, his hands squishing Wakatoshi’s face all the more, his shoulders begin to shake and eventually his words do too. Wakatoshi lifts his own hands to wipe away the tears that well up in Satori’s eyes, taking great care as his moves his fingertips against his skin.

 

“I love you too, Wakatoshi.”

 

Satori’s voice is cracks as he speaks, his grip on Wakatoshi's face softens and he simply holds the man's face in his hands. They take each other in, each eyelash, each freckle, each crinkle. Auburn and olive run over each other till they slide close and their lips meet in the middle for a quiet kiss. The perfect opposite to their kiss earlier, this one is patient and forthcoming, it speaks of many more soft moments, speaks of the silence of the love, speaks of fragility and vulnerability.

 

They kiss on the kitchen floor, an action that ushers in a new chapter of their relationship, a further step, another boundary to take, another destination on their journey.

 

_One they will face together._

  
  
  


 

 

**おまけ**

 

"It's not funny, Satori."

 

Though he is slightly irritated, Wakatoshi can't ignore the soothing effect his boyfriend's laughter has on him. They walk side by side through a large furniture store, going past beds, tablesets, couches and shelving units etc. Satori skips beside him as his laughter rings out like an alarm clock.

 

"I-I'm sorry, Toshi! But you being jealous is just too cute~.You were ready to rip that guy's head off!"

 

"That's an exaggeration, I merely wanted to get the message across that you are taken."

 

Wakatoshi walks down an aisle and begins inspecting a shelving unit that he believes would be suitable for Satori's art supplies. Though Satori may have stretched the truth a little, he was not far off. Wakatoshi's actions moments ago had been quite out of character for him, as someone not very prone to outbursts of emotion. But the spiky blonde employee with one too many piercings had been far too close to Satori, had been far too flirtatious and not respected his personal space. Perhaps he wouldn't have felt so strongly if the man hadn't made Satori laugh, something that Wakatoshi held very dear to him. It was childish really and he knows it, which is why he wants to put this whole ordeal behind him.

 

Satori's arms wrap around him from behind and his chin rests in the groove between his neck and collar. The gesture makes him feel incredibly warm, like a blanket has been placed over him on a cold day.

 

"I'm sorry for laughing, Toshi. But I gotta be honest, seeing you get so ruffled up over me feels so darn good." He buries his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and lets out a familiar, satisfied sigh. Wakatoshi sighs too, he feels his irritation melt away, replaced with the lightness that Satori's touches bring.

 

"You don't have to worry about a thing, miracle boy." His words are quiet; only meant for Wakatoshi's ears.

 

"I am all yours."

 

The words runs up and down Wakatoshi's spine, the warmth in him increasing in temperature till he feels it spread through his face. How strange, such emotions are not common but once again Satori exceeds his expectations.   

 

"Be careful, Satori. Or one of these days _you'll_ make _my_ heart stop."

 

Satori's laugh barks across the store and Wakatoshi's eyes crinkle at the sound of it. It's a sound he will never tire of hearing; a sound that remembers him that with Satori:

 

_He is always home._

**Author's Note:**

> I think I tend to write about the sort of love that I want which is why I feel a lot of my fics are repetitive and suuuuper fluffy but I don't really care, this is all just fun and games to me. It makes me feel soft and warm and peaceful so I'm sticking with it. Let me know if you enjoyed this fic, I'd really appreciate it♡♡ ʕ ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡♡
> 
>  


End file.
